You Belong to Me
by thecollectiveunconscious
Summary: Naruto suffers, but Sasuke will never let him go, because Naruto belongs to him, and only him.


The moonlight glowed softly through the closed curtains. Faintly, it illuminated the two bodies lying together on a large bed – one almost hidden beneath the other.

One of the bodies shifted.

The boy who was hidden beneath the other was trying to gently, softly wiggle out. He possessed a small, lithe body, beautifully tanned, with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The thin scars lining his cheeks only added to his exquisite beauty. His mouth was wide and plump – a shapely mouth that was meant for smiling.

He wasn't smiling now.

Carefully, he moved the pale arm that was thrown possessively over his waist, and was now in the midst of maneuvering free of the pale leg that encircled his own.

Obsidian black eyes opened suddenly, and the pale hand shot out and grabbed the blonde.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The blonde boy gulped. "Wash-washroom…Sasuke."

After a moment, Sasuke slowly let him go. The blonde squirmed as he felt the intense eyes lingering over his body.

"Two minutes, Naruto," he whispered. "If you're not back by then, then I will come after you."

Naruto nodded shakily. He was on the verge of climbing off the bed when Sasuke suddenly sat up. Naruto paused.

"Naruto," he said slowly. "You do know that there is no way to escape…?" His eyes glinted, and Naruto gulped as he saw the familiar red begin to creep over the black. "You will not try to escape, will you, Naruto?"

Naruto's fists clenched, but as he heard Sasuke shift closer towards him, he lowered his head. "I won't, Sasuke."

In one fluid motion, Sasuke suddenly stood in front of him, causing Naruto to gasp and stumble back in surprise. Sasuke easily caught his wrists. Lowering his head, he caught Naruto's open mouth in a bruising kiss.

Slowly lifting his head, he looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, and Naruto shivered. "Very good," he whispered. "Very good answer, my pet." He left him go slowly.

Naruto quickly left the room, desperately trying to get away from Sasuke. He went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, chest heaving.

He had to escape, no matter what.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"_Ahhh…Sas-Sasu…Sasuke…stop…stop…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke roughly pounded into Naruto's ass, hands grabbing his hips and attaching his mouth to his neck._

_Sasuke ignored him, concentrating only to lift out and slam back in again. Naruto let out a pained scream. "Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke let go of one of Naruto's hips, and suddenly grabbed his cock. Naruto moaned. He began to move his fingers across the hardened length, and began pumping it in rhythm to his own thrusts. His mouth scraped across the smooth skin on Naruto's neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. Naruto cried out._

_His rhythm became more frantic, more rough, as he soon felt himself reach his peak. Naruto clenched his fingers into the soft sheet on the bed, desperately trying not to cry. _

_Sasuke came. In his mind burst a hot, white light, and he groaned and released the sticky liquid into Naruto's ass. Managing to pump Naruto's cock a couple more times, he slowly slid out. _

_Naruto was sobbing. Hot tears slid out of his eyes, dulling the bright blue colour. He slowly raised a shaking hand to wipe the tears away. Sasuke always got mad when he saw him crying._

_Sasuke began to move his hands up and down Naruto's body, and kissing his back. "Mmm," he moaned softly. "Naruto…you…are absolutely…__delicious_

_Naruto tried not to shudder. The last time he had shown his repulsion to Sasuke, he had been shackled to the bed for a week. _

_Sasuke slowly lowered his head to the pillow, and gently grabbing Naruto's quivering frame, lowered it next to his own. He fit Naruto's head under his chin, and tightened his arm around the blonde's body. He ran his fingers through Naruto's golden hair, and sighed contentedly. _

"_Naruto," he whispered. "Naruto, you don't know what you do to me." He threw his leg around the other, forcing his member to rub against Naruto's. Naruto nearly recoiled from disgust. _

"_Ever since that day I saw you again, I just knew I had to have you. I looked at you, and I looked at your tight, round ass…" chuckling, he grabbed Naruto's ass. "I knew I was going to have you, sooner or later."_

_Naruto usually tried to ignore anything that Sasuke had said. But this one time, he had a question, and he needed it to be answered. _

"_Sa…Sasuke."_

_Sasuke gently pushed the blonde outwards, so he could look into his eyes. The tears still smudged around Naruto's eyes were still visible, and Sasuke slowly trailed his hands up and down Naruto's back, almost daring him to retaliate. Naruto breathed deeply. _

"_Sasuke." _

_Sasuke smiled. It sent chills running up Naruto's spine. "Yes, pet?"_

_Naruto gulped. "Why is it…why is it me?" _

_Sasuke stroked Naruto's head. "And why can't it be you?" _

_Naruto paused for a moment. "Why not…someone else, why me…why not…why not Sakura-chan –"_

_Naruto felt Sasuke's hand tighten around his chin. Sasuke's eyes suddenly flashed, and he forced Naruto to look up._

"_Naruto," he spat. "Don't you ever, __ever__ say her name in front of me again."_

_Naruto was frightened. "But Sasuke, I –"_

_Sasuke growled. "Every time I think of you smiling at that bitch, or talking to her, I get angry. Every time I hear you say her name, I want to snap her neck. I do not ever want to hear you say her name, ever again. The only name I want to hear from you is mine." He relaxed slightly. "I want to hear you scream my name while I'm inside of you."_

_He forcefully pressed his mouth on Naruto's own, and pried it open with his tongue. _

"_You're mine, Naruto…mine. Remember that."_

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Naruto shivered softly. He had managed to get out of the house.

He had been forced to grab the single yukata inside the bathroom, which, he had noted with disgust, was crested with the Uchiha symbol. He had every intention of burning the robe as soon as he had escaped. The darkness was blinding, and trees loomed out suddenly, waving its branches as if mocking him.

Naruto cautiously stepped forward, making sure to look back every couple of steps. He had been drained of his chakra only a few hours ago – he wasn't going to regain it in at least a day. He would have to escape on foot.

Naruto took another step forward.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a katana being ripped free from its sheath. He froze. _Sasuke_.

He started to run forward. His bare feet were cut deeply from the rocks as he roughly stepped on them, but he didn't care. The only thing he could concentrate on was the sound of someone chasing him. Someone who was catching up quickly.

Naruto suddenly collided into something hard. He started to fall back, but was stopped when a pale hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed his neck. Naruto was lifted up, choking, desperately trying to escape.

"_Naruto_," growled Sasuke. He slammed Naruto into a nearby wall. Naruto choked, saliva flying out, and his face began to turn slightly blue.

"Sasuke," he begged. "Sasuke, please. L-let me go, Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed. "Never."

"Please!" Naruto grasped the hand that pushed him up against the wall, desperately trying to free himself. "Why-why are you keeping me here? I can't…I don't belong to you!"

Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto, and his lips began to ghost over Naruto's cheek. "You don't belong to me, Naruto?"

Naruto swore.

Sasuke smiled, his lips curving against Naruto's skin.

"_You are my slave._"

Naruto was shocked into silence. Then as the words registered in his brain, he began to struggle violently.

"Y-you…_bastard_," he ground out. Sasuke squeezed his neck tighter.

"You will _never_ escape, Naruto," and Sasuke laughed. "You belong to me forever."

Suddenly, Naruto looked at him with murderous rage in his eyes. "I hate you!" He managed to scream. "I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you!"

In a flash, Sasuke forced Naruto to look into his eyes, and as the black spirals of the Sharingan began to revolve, Naruto felt himself losing his consciousness.

He slumped forward. Eyes closing even as he opened his mouth, Naruto fell to the ground. "I…hate…y…"

Sasuke kneeled next to Naruto's unconscious form. "You shall have to be punished," he whispered.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw that he was alone on the bed. He sat up immediately.

"Ah. You're awake." The dark voice slithered out from a corner, and Naruto whipped his head around, to meet Sasuke leaning against the wall.

Naruto shifted back on the bed, trying to hide, but Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, roughly forcing his chin up.

"Naruto. I said you shouldn't try to escape." And even as Naruto watched, Sasuke's eyes began to grow dark. "You will have to learn a lesson."

"Sas – "

In a flash, Sasuke had forced Naruto on the ground, on his knees. He himself sat on the bed, gripping Naruto's hands. With a lazy grin around his mouth, he slowly began to unbutton his pants. Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"You-you want me to…" he choked. "Sasu…Sasuke…"

Sasuke tenderly stroked Naruto's cheek. "You will do what I say, Naruto," he said, almost lovingly.

Tears welled immediately in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke slowly wiped them, and brought the fingers up to his mouth, licking it slowly. He smiled. Slowly lifting his legs and pulling his pants up, he placed Naruto's own on the edge of his boxers.

"Take them off."

Naruto swallowed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Take them off, Naruto."

And slowly, with trembling fingers, Naruto began to peel off the boxers that were covering his already hardening cock. As slowly as he could manage, he pulled them off.

Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's hair, and he slowly brought the boy's head near his waist.

"You know what to do," he drawled.

"_Suck_."

Naruto slowly lowered his head. Tentatively, he took the member into his mouth, and carefully licked its tip. Sasuke's eyes dilated, and the hand gripping Naruto tightened.

Naruto began to lick along the entire length, trying not to choke. He took the head into his mouth, and carefully began to swirl his tongue around it. When his teeth grazed across it, Sasuke moaned.

"_Yes_."

Naruto took more into his mouth. The more he licked, the harder it grew. Naruto shivered. Moving his mouth around the member, he began to nibble slightly on it.

Sasuke couldn't wait longer. He grabbed Naruto's head and forced the boy to take the entire length into his mouth.

Naruto nearly gagged as the rock-hard member was stuffed into his mouth, deep-throating him and nearly making him throw up. At the impatient noise that Sasuke made, he began to swirl his tongue around it, coating it with his saliva, and moving his mouth up and down, up and down. He began to suck at a frantic pace, while Sasuke began to pant and shift his legs, never letting go of Naruto's hair.

Sasuke began to rock forward. Naruto paused slightly. Impatient, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and began to move his dick in and out, as Naruto licked and nibbled and sucked. Sasuke began to breathe frantically. Sweat rolled down his temple as he frantically grabbed at Naruto's shoulders. Naruto bit down on the head.

Sasuke screamed with pleasure. In one fluid motion, he ejaculated into Naruto's mouth, the liquid pouring into his throat and flowing out of his mouth. The white, sticky mass dribbled over Naruto's body, as Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto and hauled him into the bed. Sasuke latched his mouth onto one of Naruto's pert nipple, massaging it with his tongue.

One of his hands snaked down and grabbed Naruto's cock. He roughly pulled it, rubbing his fingers along it, forcing it to harden. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's warm finger entering the small slit. Despite the fact that he wanted Sasuke to stop, his cock slowly began to harden.

"Sasuke," he mewled quietly. "Sasuke, please, you can't, please, Sasuke, Sasu-" he gasped. Sasuke had began to kiss him slowly down his stomach, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Naruto cried out as a warm mouth latched onto his cock. He began to rock uncontrollably when Sasuke began to suck him, his hands roaming all over his body. "Sasuke!" he gasped.

Sasuke abruptly lifted his head to look into Naruto's eyes. A dark smile creeped onto his face.

Naruto gasped when he was suddenly flipped backwards, and in a flash, his wrists were tied to the posts of the bed. Sasuke roughly grabbed his ass, and squeezed the cheeks together. "Such a tight, round ass, just _begging_ for my dick to be forced in…" he cooed. Naruto thrashed, trying to free himself, but Sasuke suddenly shoved his tongue into the hole, rendering Naruto completely immobile.

Immediately, Sasuke's tongue was smothered on all sides by Naruto's tight insides. Sasuke moaned.

Sasuke pulled his tongue out, and grabbed Naruto's cock. And with the blonde still immobile, Sasuke plunged roughly into the tight, little hole.

"_Sasuke_!" screamed Naruto. Tears flew out uncontrollably. It hurt so _goddamn _much.

Sasuke paid no heed to the call. He plunged his dick again and again into Naruto, repeatedly hitting Naruto's prostrate. Naruto screamed until his throat was sore. Sasuke repeatedly pumped Naruto's cock, feeling it harden into his hands.

At the back of his hazy mind, Sasuke wandered how Naruto was still so tight after three months of constant fucking. He grunted as he forced his dick deeper into the round ass. It was absolutely _heavenly_. His hands squeezed Naruto's cock, forcing it to elongate, forcing Naruto to come.

Pounding harder and harder into Naruto's thin body, he began to ejaculate. At the same time, Naruto came, crying out, the liquid spattering all over the bed. And when he heard Naruto's throaty scream and felt the warm liquid gushing over his hand, Sasuke's mind became blank, and with a loud groan, released into Naruto's ass. Instead of completely releasing into Naruto's body, however, he pulled out slightly, causing the liquid to spray all over Naruto, and his own body.

Trembling slightly, Sasuke pulled out. But just as Naruto began to release his breath, thinking it was over, Sasuke lay down, and releasing Naruto's wrists, forced Naruto to sit on top of him. Naruto winced. His ass was throbbing.

"Clean all of this off of me, Naruto," he said softly. Naruto struggled for a moment, but slowly lifted the sheet and began to wipe away at Sasuke's body. Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"With your _tongue_," he ordered. Naruto shut his eyes. When his waist was jerked by Sasuke, he slowly lowered his head down, and his tongue began to lather Sasuke's body. Sasuke groaned softly and closed his eyes. Naruto licked silently.

"You're clean," Naruto informed him quietly. Sasuke cracked open one eye. Naruto's lips were wavering, and his eyes looked wet. Sasuke smiled.

"Lie down beside me." Naruto complied. Hesitantly lowering his body to the bed, he tried to move away from Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed his waist and forced his body next to his own. Naruto turned away. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck, biting in and leaving red, bleeding marks.

"Say that you want me," ordered Sasuke. His hand curled around the boy's limp cock. Naruto stiffened. "Say that you need me. Say that I am your master and you are mine. That you will always belong to me."

Naruto shivered when he felt Sasuke's hands tugging at him. He opened his mouth. "I…I belong to you. You're…you're my…master." He choked on the word.

Sasuke began to spread Naruto's ass apart, and eased his fingers in. Naruto gasped. "I need…I need you. I am all…I am all yours."

And Sasuke turned Naruto around, and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Naruto," he whispered, looking into his eyes. "Naruto. Say that you love me."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. The black eyes were boring into his own, forcing him, _commanding _him, to speak. And even though Naruto knew that he hated Sasuke, hated him with all his heart, his mouth spoke the fatal words.

"_I love you_."

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**First attempt at a SasuNaru. I know some parts were rushed, but forgive me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
